The Prank
by xxsunshinexxshowersxx
Summary: Caroline is a youtuber, and she decided to play a prank on Stefan, it goes quite wrong, but also quite right.


"Hey, everyone, welcome back to my channel," Caroline said to her camera as she sat in her car outside the Salvatore boarding house.

"So I'm gonna do something a little bit different, I'm going to be pranking my best friend Stefan," she squealed and chuckled

"Everyone keeps telling me that Stefan and I should hook up, and that we should date, but really we are just friends. So what I am going to do is just be a little bit flirty around him, and then slip in the suggestion that we should have sex," she laughed. She had planned this for a while, Caroline was the last person on earth to do prank videos so Stefan would have no idea. She turned off her camera, and got out of the car. Stefan and Damon were both at the house, but most of the time they would be in his room, just chilling out and having a few drinks. She walked up to the door and knocked before walking inside and going upstairs

"Stefan!" she called out

"I'm up here, Caroline," he shouted from his room, Caroline rushed up to his room with her vampire speed (a handy option as the house had so many stairs) Stefan was sitting on his bed reading a book, he wore a loose white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you," Caroline said "Do you mind if I charge my camera? It's running out,"

"Yeah, I don't mind," he said not really paying attention, Caroline didn't really need to charge her camera, it was only an excuse to set the camera up towards the bed. Caroline plugged in her camera and then walked slowly to the bed, trying to be all seductive. The two had a normal platonic conversation, chatting about how their week was etc. Caroline started to get nervous, maybe this prank was a bad idea.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Stefan asked

"Well.." Caroline spoke, she was a drama major, she could do this. "You know, we've been friends for such a long time, right?"

"The best," Stefan said

"And, we're both single, and we haven't exactly had the best luck in that department," she carried on speaking, Stefan's face turning red

"So, how about we have sex?" Caroline just went for it, Stefan stared at her a few minutes

"Okay," he said, he was so calm and cool. Caroline's heart stopped for a minute, was he serious? She didn't expect him to be so calm about it

"S..sseriously?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, well you said it, we're friends, we're both single, we're both horny, why not?" Stefan said, he smiled, he wanted to laugh but he had to keep his cool. He loved seeing her reaction, she had no idea that Stefan saw the red recording light on Caroline's camera, if she wanted to prank him, he had to play her his own game.

"Stefan..I-"

"How about I start by doing...this?" Stefan brushed Caroline's long hair away from her neck, and slowly started kissing her neck, almost sucking it. Caroline wanted to jump off the bed and shout 'It's a prank, it's a prank, it's a prank,' but she couldn't, she enjoyed his kisses, she relished in them. She slowly moved her head and kissed him passionately on the lips which took Stefan by surprise, but he didn't stop her. She HAD to know that he knew, she was playing him. Stefan threw his book off his bed, and started to slowly move on top of Caroline's body, kissing her chest and making all the down to her stomach, Caroline drowning in pleasure

"Caroline," he moaned

"Yeah," she gasped

"If you're gonna prank me, at least cover the red light," he said, smiling like the Cheshire Cat

"You dick!" she lightly smacked him, chuckling

"Hey! This prank is sick, you can't do this to a man," he said smiling even more, but he wasn't exactly moving off Caroline's body, he still wanted her, and she still wanted him.

"I guess we should, you know, stop this," Caroline said

"Yeah," he said, but still not moving. There was a silence before Caroline broke it

"Well, we've already started, we might as well-" Stefan interuppted her with a passionate kiss on her lips, Caroline consenting. Their tongues dancing, they rolled over leaving Caroline on top of Stefan, taking him by surprise. She started to kiss his chest and neck making Stefan moan

"Caroline,"

"Yeah," Caroline asked

"I think you need to switch off your camera now," Stefan said, Caroline looking over, she had completely forgotten. She got off Stefan, before he grabbed her making her chuckle. Kissing all over her body

"Stefan," she laughed "Camera,"

"Oh, right," Stefan said

"We're only doing this once, right?" she asked

"Yeah, of course," Stefan replied before Caroline turned off her camera.

 ** _A Month Later._**

"HELLO! Everybody, I'm here with Stefan," Caroline said waving to her camera, and Stefan giving a little smile

"We're going to do the Boyfriend tag, because in case you don't follow me on social media, Stefan is my boyfriend," Caroline said

"Got to get that promo in, don't you?" Stefan teasing her

"Oh shut up," she said, before giving Stefan a kiss on the cheek

"Right, basically the Boyfriend tag, is us answering questions about our relationship, the first question is how did we meet?" Caroline said looking at her notes

"At high school," they both said in sync

"How did we get together?" Caroline said, Stefan looking at Caroline, and Caroline smiling

"Well...that is an interesting story,"

 _I hope you enjoyed, by the way I am thinking of writing out the rest of the boyfriend tag, is that something you'd be interested in?_


End file.
